


Если боги спят

by donemon



Series: Паутина вероятностей [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Loki (Marvel), Gen, Memory Loss, light fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: В рамках ау-челленджа. Тема - "амнезия"





	Если боги спят

Шедший впереди парень вдруг остановился, и Клинт, мысленно чертыхнувшись, шагнул в сторону – обойти. Скосил взгляд. Парень, гораздо старше, чем казалось со спины, приподняв руки, как Иисус со знаменитой картины, ловил на ладони редкие снежинки. Из-под красной шапки выбивались кудрявые на концах чёрные волосы. На запрокинутом к чёрному небу лице застыло выражение потрясения.

Клинт похолодел. Пока и его не начали обходить с чертыханиями, сделал пару шагов в сторону, в проулок, делая вид, что нащупывает в карманах сигареты. Встал в треть оборота. Он не обознался? Может, просто похожий незнакомец?..

– Джимми? – окликнула незнакомца его спутница, тоже в красной шапке, только женской, вязаной. – Что такое?

– Снег, – рассеянно ответил... Джимми. – Прямо как... будто в...

Он замолчал, с явным мучением подбирая слово. Женщина терпеливо ждала. Не дождалась и вздохнула.

– Как где?

– Я... я не помню.

Она подхватила его под руку, увлекая дальше. Клинт немного выждал, читая наклеенный над урной плакат о рок-вечеринке в ближайшем клубе, высыпал в урну подвернувшийся в карманах мусор и без спешки двинулся следом. Скорость шагов у него всё же была выше, чем у парочки в красных шапках, и через пару минут он их неизбежно догнал.

– ...а в Нью-Йорке снег бывает редко, – говорила женщина. – Возьми отпуск, сгоняй куда-нибудь на север. В Скандинавию. Где там снежные зимы? Финляндия, Норвегия... Канада, в конце концов. Вдруг что-нибудь вспомнишь. Если это твои родные места...

– Мне нельзя покидать Нью-Йорк, – устало, будто уже не в первый раз, перебил её «Джимми». – Мне надо искать...

Женщина возвела очи горе.

– Ох, да, знаю, тебе надо искать брата. Но Джимми, подумай головой. Как ты его найдёшь, если даже не знаешь, какой он? Старший или младший? Ребёнок, подросток или взрослый мужик? Как его зовут, как он выглядит? Так и будешь каждый день бродить по улицам в надежде, что вы столкнётесь, и он тебя узнает? А если он уехал из города, если тоже тебя не помнит, если, не дай бог, его тогда... – «Джимми» резко повернул голову, и женщина стушевалась. – Уже... уже больше полугода прошло. 

Больше полугода прошло с войны. Семь с половиной месяцев. Никто не зачёркивает числа в календаре, но все знают, некоторые до дня, некоторые – до часа. И Клинт не исключение.

Парочка вдруг встала посреди тротуара, и Клинт небрежно обогнал их, прошёл пару метров вперёд, кинул взгляд вправо – о, какая аппетитная клубника в лоточках, надо купить ребятам! – и подошёл к окошку фруктовой лавки. Сюда разговор доносился хуже, но, благодарение его недугу, можно подкрутить регулятор громкости на слуховом аппарате. 

– Я ещё в «Дэннис» забегу. Надо Аллану подарок купить.

– Игрушку? – с умеренным интересом спросил «Джимми». Женщина засмеялась низким грудным смехом.

– О, милый, как ты мало знаешь о современных детях! Нынче от них заводными паровозиками не откупишься, подавай старкфоны и старкпады... Ну, до завтра? Ой, завтра же не твоя смена. До послезавтра.

С оглушительной громкостью заработал кассовый аппарат. Клинт, не считая, сунул монетки в карман, перехватил поудобнее пакет с клубникой и мучительно задумался. Красная шапка высокого «Джимми» плыла в толпе по направлению к метро. Красная вязаная шапочка его знакомой мелькала ниже по улице, богато украшенной гирляндами, рождественскими венками и фигурками оленей.

Клинт зашагал было обратно, откуда пришёл, но обозвал себя мудаком, резко развернулся и помчался в сторону «Дэнниса».

– Тупица, идиот, куда ты лезешь, вечно тебе больше всех надо, – костерил он себя на бегу. Чуть не врезался в свою цель, резко затормозил и, не дав себе отдышаться, выпалил: – Эм, извините!

Женщина удивлённо обернулась. «Это всё ради Тора», – сказал себе Клинт. Стало легче.

– Извините, – повторил он. – Я вас видел только что, там, – он неопределённо махнул вверх по улице. – Вы разговаривали с молодым человеком, такой высокий брюнет, в красной шапке. Я... я его знаю, кажется. Знакомый моего знакомого, он пропал во время войны, его искали. Вы не могли бы...

Поначалу настороженное выражение на её лице сменилось пониманием, а затем искренней радостью. Она схватила Клинта за руку холодными пальцами и затараторила:

– Джимми?! Вы знаете его? Вы понимаете, он потерял память, это после войны, такое со многими бывало, хотя чаще с детьми, мы в госпитале работаем, случаев таких... Ох, извините, я не о том. Он немного настороженный с чужими, но с друзьями совсем другой – весёлый, добрый, девчонок всегда защищает. Поводов хватает, такая работа... Его к нам и привезли, когда, ну... вы знаете. А выписали – к нам же и устроился, потому что куда ещё, если ничего в голове не осталось. Помнит только, что у него есть брат, ну и о Мстителях знает, но кто о них не знает... У вашего знакомого знакомого был брат? То есть, есть?

Клинт, слегка оглушённый этим словестным потоком, аккуратно забрал из её ладоней свою руку и с виноватой улыбкой пожал плечами.

– Правду сказать, я не знаю. Не уверен. Может, и был. Мы не очень близко общались, так, виделись пару раз. Я даже его имени не помню. – Женщина разочарованно подняла брови, и Клинт торопливо закончил: – У вас ведь есть его номер? Дайте мне. Я передам своему... знакомому. Они созвонятся. Если я не обознался...

– Боже, хоть бы правда не обознались! – эмоционально выдохнула женщина и полезла в карман за телефоном. – Записывайте...

Клинт записал, поспешно распрощался и ушёл, не оглядываясь. В голове стучал вопрос похлеще гамлетовского: сказать или не сказать?

С одной стороны, мир только начал приходить в себя после всех свалившихся на него бед, и неплохо бы уменьшить (или хотя бы не увеличивать) количество потенциальных угроз. Не буди лихо, если оно спит, как говорит Наташа.  
С другой... Тор им всё рассказал, и просто выкинуть это из памяти Клинт не мог, как ни старался. Что ни говори, и Локи, и Тор были хорошими мальчиками весь этот год. Подарков к Рождеству заслуживают даже боги.

Что ж. У него будет время решить.


End file.
